


The Carousel

by Kissesandkinks



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Eventual Romance, M/M, Porn, Smut, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissesandkinks/pseuds/Kissesandkinks
Summary: Kurt, in great need of money, takes up an acquaintances' suggestion that he take a job at the last place in the world Kurt ever thought he'd be be associated with -- a high-class, male brothel. A desperate and hasty Kurt signs a contract to work for the brothel's Carousel Room, a place where rich and influential men get to select the young men they desire from behind a one-way glass and then do nearly anything they want with them.Kurt knew it this job wasn't something to be taken lightly, but little did he understand the dark world of sex, passion, and destructiveness he would be thrown into.AN/Important Spoilers: This fic is plot with a *lot* of porn. I have tagged it dubon because even though Kurt agrees to the job he is going to end up doing things he doesn't really want to do because he is backed into a corner. Also, not sure what Glee characters will show up. I listed ones I feel pretty confident about and will add others if needed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if there will be any interest in the story at all, but if there is I would love to have input from my readers on things they would like to see. My ideal situation would be if this became a somewhat structured "choose your own adventure" type of thing.  
> Also, warning, any Glee character that shows up (besides Kurt and Blaine) could end up being fairly evil. So hang on tight for that!  
> (additional warnings to be added as we go!)
> 
> With all that in mind, let me know what you think of the story/and or any characters you'd like to see and porn promts you have!

 

Kurt’s stomach twisted as he stood outside the red painted door of the otherwise nondescript brick building. It was a story below street level, the stairway taking you down made of stone and iron. If you didn’t know the establishment was there, you’d pass right by without ever giving it notice. He took in a long deep breath and then rapped his knuckles against the door. A small metal peep window slid open to reveal a pair of green eyes with smudged black eyeliner.  
  
“Password.” A rough male voice called from behind the door.  
“Gustav Dentzel?” Kurt answered his voice coming out rough and whispered. The man behind the door continued to watch him. “Gustav Dentzel.” Kurt repeated louder and the peep window slammed shut. Kurt stood on the stoop rubbing a hand nervously up and down his arm until the door swung open.  
  
“Come in.”    
  
Kurt walked in the building and the heavy door shut behind him with a loud bang that made Kurt start. The man was middle-aged, wearing tight-fitting black leather pants, a black leather vest, and nothing else. The outfit was a little on the nose for Kurt’s taste, but he wasn’t sure what else he expected.  
  
The man slowly looked Kurt up and down with a smirk, biting his lip as if not only leering at Kurt but ready and willing to taste him. “Here to apply for the Carousel, huh?” He said finally meeting Kurt’s eyes. “Aren’t you a pretty one. The boss will be pleased.”  
  
Kurt lifted his chin and stood up tall, not willing to let this man see how intimidated he felt. “I haven’t signed on yet. We’ll see if I’m pleased with the boss.”  
  
The man barked out a sharp laugh and then started down a long hallway, the walls painted green and the lightning spotty, Kurt could only assume he was meant to follow. At the end of a long bare hallway was a slick black door, the man pushed it open and Kurt immediately heard the soft sound of music, classical music. As soon as he stepped through the doorway the whole atmosphere of the place changed. What Kurt had assumed was a dank seedy business turned out to be well-maintained, impeccably decorated expensive looking establishment. The walls were wood paneled and the carpet deep and plush. That was a good sign. Hopefully.   
  
Kurt found himself in another hallway perpendicular to the one they just left. He could tell the music was coming from a room to the right, but the man turned the opposite direction leading Kurt onwards. These walls were covered with large, tasteful black and white photographs of young men in various stages of undress and there were several closed doors along the way. The man stopped at one of these doors, the same wood as the walls, and knocked.  
  
A voice called for them to enter and Kurt again blindly followed the man forward into a upscale office, thick curtains over what had to be a fake window since they were below ground, bookshelves on one wall, more nearly nude art on the other, and a sleek marble desk in the center. A nicely dress man in a suit and tie and looking to be in his early fifties sat behind the desk. He had salt and pepper hair and a face that looked boyish.   
  
“Sir.” Kurt’s escort spoke up. “This is the new pony you were expecting.”  
  
The man smiled and stood from the desk walking to Kurt with an outstretched hand. “Ah yes, Mr. Williams’ friend, correct?”  
  
The man had a firm handshake and a pleasant smile. If this was the boss Kurt felt he could relax a little.  
  
“Yes. Kurt Hummel. Tyler Williams recommended you to me.”  
  
“He highly recommended you as well.” He glanced at the man who’d brought Kurt here. “Thank you Baloo, you may return to your post.”  
  
Baloo nodded and quickly turned to the door giving Kurt a quick wink as he left.  
  
“Please, Mr. Hummel, have a seat.” He indicated the rich wood and red leather chair in front of his desk. “Can I offer you a drink?”  
  
“Um… no.” Kurt licked his lips, his throat was dry but he was too nervous to ask for anything. “Thank you.”  
  
“Mmm.” The man hummed and opened a panel in the wall revealing a mini-fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, placing it on the desk in from of Kurt. “In case you change your mind.” He walked gracefully, and with slightly feminine movements to sit back behind the desk where he immediately leaned back, steepling his fingers and watching Kurt intently.  
  
Kurt squirmed in his chair as the silence in the room grew uncomfortable. “You.. um… never told me your name.” Kurt said taking the water bottle, unscrewing the top, and taking a quick drink just for something to do.  
  
“You can call me Mr. Osiris. I run Pantone.”  
  
“Osiris? As in the Egyptian god of the dead?”  
  
The man laughed, “No no… that is a misconception. He was just the god of the underworld.”  
  
“Oh.” Kurt nodded unsure if that was much better.  
  
“You’re intelligent.” Mr. Osiris sat up straight leaning forward intently, “Your speech, the sharpness in your eyes, And you have a lovely speaking voice. How old are you?”  
  
“Nineteen.”  
  
“Ah, what a sweet age. You could pass for younger though. I can work with that. And best of all, you are quite…  _exquisite._ ”  Mr. Osiris eyes flitted over Kurt quickly as he spoke as if learning more about Kurt than he was actually saying. The relative calm Kurt felt when first meeting this man was wearing off. In turned out his searching eyes and flattering tone made Kurt anxious.  
  
“I’m not-” Kurt stopped himself, this wasn’t the time to undersell himself. He needed to accept the compliment. “Thank you.” Kurt said, his cheeks feeling warm with the way Mr. Osiris was still looking at him.  
  
“Do you want to work for Pantone?” He asked suddenly, “Because I must say you seem more… innocent... than most of the young men who walk through these doors. Not that I can't sell that.” A dark smile spread over his face, “Yes, I can sell that. But I’m not looking for a naive little boy who doesn't know what he is getting himself into and will want out before he is halfway through his contract.”  
  
“I’m not naive. I know what this is.”  
  
“What is it?” The man leaned back, an amused smirk on his lips.  
  
“It’s a brothel.”  
  
Mr. Osiris lifted a brow.  
  
“You rent men out for sex.”  
  
“Yes. That’s true. But Pantone isn’t any old whorehouse. Our customers are elite, wealthy, extremely private and extremely discerning. And our young men live and work here while on contract to keep them safe, and well cared for. Tell me, why would the high-class gentlemen we cater to want _you_? Why should I hire an inexperienced boy I’ve never heard of before this week for a position I have trained escorts begging to even be considered for?”  
  
“I…” Kurt opened and closed his mouth his heart beating fast, not knowing how to answer that.  
  
“Why not let you get a little experience on the streets first? I know a pimp or too I could recommend.” Mr. Osiris waved his hand dismissively as if even talking to a potential streetwalker was below him.  
  
“ _No._ ” Kurt said quickly sitting up in his chair. Kurt couldn’t do that, he  _wouldn’t_ do that. Yes, he needed money, a lot of it and fast, but he could only consider doing…  _this_ if he was somewhere safe and upscale and… he didn’t want to do it at all, but he wasn’t going to just stand on a street corner and sell himself. “No.” Kurt repeated trying to sound calm while putting his thoughts together as fast as he could. “You want me.”  
  
“Why? Mr. Williams… you know him from where, a part-time job?”  
  
“Tyler and I are baristas together.”  
  
“Yes, fine. Mr. Williams has done some great recruitment work for me, but I don’t hire someone based solely on his recommendation. Tell me  why would I want some young inexperienced novice?”  
  
“ _Because_ I am young and inexperienced,” Kurt answered quickly. “I mean, I’m not a virgin, I know how things work, but could you find a streetwalker who  _seemed_ naive? Could you hire a professional escort at, what did you call it? Such a  _sweet age_ who comes knowing what they are getting into but who still a little green? Don’t you think that is something your discerning clients might like?”  
  
Mr. Osiris watched Kurt carefully. “In this business, you won’t stay green long.”  
  
“Yes, that’s true.” Kurt leaned back in his chair hoping his background in the theater would help him come off as cool and casual. “But I’ll still be exquisite,” Kurt smiled with much more confidence than he actually felt. “And as you said, you can sell that.”  
  
Mr. Osiris was silent for a moment before bursting out in laughter. “Oh yes, Mr. Williams was right about you. Young, but sharp. And a fast learner I see.”  
  
“And eager to start,” Kurt said, even though his stomach twisted and he felt a little sick.  
  
“Yes. yes, I can see that.” Mr. Osiris slid open the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a stack of papers. “Here is the standard contract. What we do, what you do. Promises to be kept by both sides. Us ensuring your safety and physical health, you agreeing to the sexual favors and the behavior your employment will necessitate. And of course the money, a distasteful thing to discuss, but I assume it is the reason you’re here in the first place. Look over the contract in your own time. Baloo can give you a quick tour before you leave. You do need to sign a nondisclosure before you go whether or not you decide to join us, but otherwise… it is up to you. Think about it. Come back only if you are _sure._ This business arrangement shouldn’t be entered into lightly.”  
  
Mr. Osiris handed Kurt the contract and stood from the desk, walking to the door and Kurt was quick to get up and follow him.

“I’m a very busy man Mr. Hummel, but I do hope to see you again.” With that, he opened the door and Kurt found himself alone back in the richly decorated hallway feeling stunned and a little apprehensive.  
  
That wasn’t at all what he’d expected. It wasn’t an interview at all. In fact, it felt like “Mr. Osiris” - Kurt was sure that wasn’t his real name - had decided on Kurt before they even began talking. Kurt hadn’t even been able to ask any questions! He looked down at the contract in his hands, hands which were trembling slightly, he supposed most of what he needed to know would be in these papers.  
  
“Ready?”  
  
Kurt startled and looked up to see Baloo who he hadn’t even heard approach.  
  
“He… he said I could have a tour?”  
  
“That’s why I’m here. Come on pony.”  
  
Baloo started down the hallway his tight leather pants squeaking slightly as he walked. Baloo really didn’t fit in with the finery here. Kurt followed him to the opposite end of the hall passing more doors on the way. The music from earlier was coming from the last closed door in the hallway.  
  
Baloo placed his hand against the door and turned to smile at Kurt. “Welcome to the Carousel.”  
  
He pushed open the door and Kurt was struck with cool air from an AC on full blast and the scent of jasmine and cedar wood. The music he heard before was louder and was classical music, but mixed with some kind of hypnotic beat, Kurt felt like his pulse was in rhythm with the bass. As they walked in and the door shut behind them Kurt found himself in a large drawing room. Plush furniture, bar carts, more erotic photos on the walls --  but the most glaring thing about the room was that all the furniture faced a wall completely made of glass. So immaculately clean that it almost looked like you could walk right through it.  
  
Kurt walked up to the glass and looked at the room on the other side. It was another kind of sitting area, the furniture obviously expensive but simpler and more modern, and there were no bar carts or artwork.  
  
“That’s it,” Baloo nodded to the room opposite them.  
  
“That’s what?” Kurt looked back and forth from one empty room to another.  
  
“The clients are in this room, that’s one-way glass so they can look but can’t be seen. And on the other side of the glass…”  
  
“Is the merchandise.” Kurt guessed with a grimace.  
  
“The ponies.”  
  
“Why do you call them that?” Kurt asked turning away from the display room with a shiver.  
  
“Men come to the Carousel for a ride.”  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes, “Nice.”  
  
Baloo shrugged, “There are worse things to be called.”  
  
Kurt nodded, looking down to the contract in his hands, his stomach twisting. “What are in the other rooms, all the other doors we pasted? Is that the employees quarters?”  
  
Baloo shook his head, “No, they are in the back that direction. Baloo nodded passed the Carousel room.  
  
“Then…?“  
  
“Some are rooms for our clients to get to know their ponies, but…” He shrugged. “Pantone offers many services. We are looking to hire another pony, that is what you’re applying for. You don’t need to know about the rest.”  
  
“I do if I want to know what kind of man I would be working for.”  
  
Baloo gave Kurt a hard long look, “I think you already know what kind of man he is.”  
  
Kurt’s throat was tight and his chest hurt. “I need to go. I should… go.” He felt sick again.   
  
“Sure. Sure kid. First, sign this. It just says you don’t talk about Pantone even if you don’t take the job.”

Kurt read over the nondisclosure and signed, ready to get out of this place.  
  
Baloo folded the paper stuck it in a pocket of his vest and then lead the way back out to the front door.  
  
“If you want the job, and damn does it pay well... if I was young and spry again…” Baloo sighed, “If you want it, act fast. Openings here don’t last long.”  
  
“Right. Got it.” Kurt said as Baloo opened the front door and let Kurt out.  
  
Soon Kurt was back on the street, the fresh air cooling his too hot cheeks and the contract in his hands feeling as heavy as a stone. He wasn’t going to do this, he couldn’t really do this.  
  
Kurt got back home and made dinner, that he felt too nervous to eat much of. He flipped through the TV for a few minutes, but wasn’t able to pay attention. Finally, he went back to his bedroom where he’d left the contract and started reading through it.  
  
It seemed that Pantone was rigorous about protection, and screening, making sure their clients and employees were in the best of health. That was a relief. It also seemed the rules for employees were very strict. You lived, ate and worked at Pantone while under contract. There were agreements about getting enough exercise and nutrition, apparently they had dietitians and trainers on staff. What it really boiled down to is you had to look good for the clients and you did what your manager said, no questions asked. Once you signed the contract there was no turning back saying you didn’t want to do certain kinds of things. Kurt kicked himself for not getting a tour of the employee quarters or meeting one of the managers.   
  
Next Kurt read the  _six-page list_ of duties he might be called upon to perform depending on the client’s wants. He had to stop and google some of the terms because he hadn’t heard of them before. This was far more intensive than just letting a client sleep with you. By the end of those pages, Kurt was nauseated and shaky _. This was insane. He wasn’t going to do it._  
  
Kurt got up and paced the room running his hand nervously through his thick sandy colored hair. He stopped at his desk looking down at the acceptance letter from the  _New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts_ and his heart skipped a beat. In his entire life he’d never wanted something as bad as he wanted to go to NYADA. He lifted the packet that had come with his acceptance letter and flipped to the section that should what tuition was due. Even with his scholarship, he would never be able to make that kind of money any other way.  
  
Kurt shouted in frustration throwing the packet back on his desk and then threw himself back down on his bed, picking up the contract and going straight to the last page, the page that told him how much he could make working the Carousel at Pantone.  
  
_Oh my god._  
  
Baloo wasn’t kidding about the pay. This would take care of school and boarding and he’d have some left over. He'd just have to work for… Kurt did some math in his head. It would depend on what kind of clients he had, different things paid better money but…  Six to eight months at Pantone.  _Six to eight months and he would have enough money to secure his entire future!_  
  
“It’s just sex. It’s just sex. It’s just sex.” Kurt said to himself closing his eyes and taking long steady breaths.  
  
He quickly reached towards his nightstand and grabbed a pen, hurriedly signing his name to the employee signature line. He looked down at the stark white page with its small crisp black letters and his name scrawled clear as day at the bottom. He could still back out, it wasn’t like he’d turned this in yet. He knew though, he wasn’t going to back out. He’d decided before he’d even left Pantone really.  
  
He was doing this.  
  
Kurt hurriedly jumped up from the bed and ran to the bathroom kneeling on the floor and emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet.  
  
He was doing this, but it still made him feel sick.


	2. Chapter 2

 

  
  
Kurt sat nervously jogging his crossed legs and doing his best to keep his breathing calm and even. He hating waiting. He was always on time and resented when others weren’t. This, of course, was worse than waiting for a friend who is running late for a coffee date. This was much much worse.   
  
Kurt got up from the stiff nondescript gray upholstered chair he was sitting on and started to pace the room again. There wasn’t really much to look at. A shiny black desk, with nothing on it, and another uncomfortable looking chair behind it, doors the same colors of the gray walls that must be a closet, but when Kurt tried the handle it didn’t open, and two chairs around a small coffee table, one of which he’d just stood up from. There was no art, or books, or papers or anything that would indicate that someone actually worked here.   
  
Kurt turned towards the door he’d been lead in through jiggling the handle only to find he was locked in. His stomach lurched, but not out of surprise he’d heard the door click locked when Baloo left him here. No, the stomach-lurching had been going on for days. Ever since he’d decided to work for Mr. Osiris at Pantone. It had only gotten worse that morning as he packed up and headed to Pantone to report for his new job.   
  
“It’s just a job,” Kurt said to himself trying to calm his frayed nerves.    
  
It didn’t help that he was meeting one of the Carousel managers today and had been left waiting for half an hour. God, this was stupid. Why was he here? Baloo had taken his suitcase and told him he’d leave it in his new quarters, but Kurt had never seen that room, or met a manager, or any of the other employees. He had signed a contract that basically amounted to him being owned by Pantone, and The Carousel in particular, for the next six to eight months -- and he had gone in nearly blind! Stupid. Stupid.  _ Stupid _ .     
  
Kurt was running his fingers through his thick hair and looking at the stupidly clean and shining desk again when the door clicked open behind him. He jumped a little and spun around, his hand flying to his chest. God, he was a mess.    
  
A tall thin young man walked into the room, he looked about Kurt’s age, which was a surprise, and was dressed in a dark Burberry suit. The suit was a little pedestrian, and the white shirt under it boring, but it fit him well. So, he had money but not a lot of taste. Kurt continued his inspection, he had dark brown hair and piercing green eyes that seemed to be inspecting Kurt.    
  
“ _ You’re _ Kurt Hummel?” The man said with nothing less than a grimace on his lips. It wasn’t a friendly face.    
  
Kurt’s back stiffened, he immediately didn’t like this guy, he really hoped he wasn’t the manager.    
  
“Yes.” Kurt said keeping his voice even as he stretched out a hand, “I”m Kurt.”    
  
The man ignored his hand and walked around him to the desk, he leaned against it and crossed his arms over his chest and Kurt let his hand fall back to his side.    
  
“I don’t see the big deal. With the way Osiris talked about you I thought I’d be creaming my pants at the mere sight of you.”   
  
“ _ Excuse me _ ?” Kurt really didn’t like this guy.   
  
“Oh please.” The man rolled his eyes. “Don’t blush like a virgin. You’ll hear much worse vulgarity than that while you’re here.”    
  
Kurt clenched his jaw, trying to keep himself from making fun of the man’s Chad Michael Murray hairstyle or his twitchy mongoose smile. “And you are…” Kurt asked gesturing towards him and hoping his tone conveyed his distaste.    
  
“Sebastian,” He answered still not offering his hand, “But for the next few months, to you, I’m pretty much God. I’m the Senior Manager here at the Carousel.”    
  
_ Fuck _ . Kurt didn’t say anything just smiled at him tightly.    
  
“Well, let’s get this over with. It seems good old Orsee didn’t give you a proper interview when you came in. I think the chose you with his cock, not his head. Just because the boss wants to fuck you doesn't I’m going to trot you out in my top tear pony lineup.    
  
“Do you talk to all of your employees like this?” Kurt asked straightening his shoulders and standing tall.    
  
Sebastian smirked again and pushed off the desk to walk up to Kurt his face only inches away, “If I want.” Sebastian whispered, “I  _ am  _ God around here.” He took a step back looking pleased as if he knew exactly how much Kurt wanted to tear him a new one. “Now pony... strip.”    
  
“I…” Kurt’s bluster abandoned him, “What?”    
  
“It’s usually part of the interview. Yes, yes you attested in the contract you are physically fit and have no scars or abnormalities, and you’ve gone through the medical check-up, but Pantone is yet to see the goods.” Sebastian smirked, “So. Strip.”    
  
Kurt stood still and shocked for a moment sure Sebastian was messing with him. But then again he  _ had  _ just signed a contract saying he’d have sex for money, stripping down to show his new boss what he looked like wasn’t that surprising. Even if it was humiliating. Sebastian just waited and for a moment there was a silent staring contest between them.    
  
Eventually, Kurt sighed and gave in. He hated losing, but he had a bad feeling in his stomach that if he didn’t agree willingly he was going to end up standing here without any clothes on anyway. He started unbuttoning his floral printed cotton shirt and watched as Sebastian's eyes studied his every mood, that maddening smirk never leaving his face.    
  
Kurt folded his shirt and laid it On the coffee table before reaching for the back of his tank and pulling it over his head. It wasn’t that Kurt was ashamed of his body. He was in good shape and knew people found him pleasing. It was just standing her with his arms and chest on display for someone who was clearly judging him, it brought back memories of his less than self-assured younger years.    
  
Sebastian lifted an eyebrow and waved a hand for him to continue. Kurt glared at him, hoping to show that Sebastian wasn’t going to deflate his spirits and the slipped off his shoes and socks before slowly and teasingly unzipping his pants. Sebastian wanted a show? Fine, he could do that. Kurt wiggled his hips and slipped his tight pants down off his body kicking them off and then again neatly folding them and adding them to the pile on the coffee table. Sebastian's smarmy expression didn’t shift. 

  
Kurt stood tall his hands clasped behind his back and his body on display as Sebastian's eyes flitted up and down taking him in. He walked up to Kurt and placed a finger on his sternum and then trailed it slowly down his chest and stomach to his belly button, making Kurt shiver, before looking up at Kurt’s eyes.    
  
“You’re not done, pony,” Sebastian said slipping his finger under Kurt’s boxer briefs and pulling them out and then letting them snap back against Kurt’s skin.    
  
Kurt’s stomach dropped. He knew that striping down to nothing in front of his new boss was going to be the least of the things he was asked to do in the next few months, but he hated it. He knew full well Sebastian was doing this to humiliate him and resented that it was working. He wouldn’t let that show through.  _ He wouldn’t.  _   
  
Kurt kept direct eye contact with Sebastian as his slipped his underwear off and tossed them in the general direction of the coffee table. Sebastian smirk grew into a full fledge gloating smile as he backed up to survey Kurt again. Kurt forced himself to stand with his arms to the side knowing if he tried to cover himself Sebastian would only order him to stop.    
  
Sebastian's eyes lingered on Kurt’s exposed cock and he moved to stand in front of Kurt reaching his hand out and smoothing his fingers down Kurt’s length sending a shudder through Kurt’s body.    
  
“ _ Fuck _ ,” Kurt jumped back a little at the unexpectedness of being touched.   
  
Sebastian let out a chuckle. “Whoa now. Calm down, boy.” He said talking to Kurt like he was a jittery horse. Kurt just continued to glare. Sebastian walked slowly around him stopping behind Kurt and pinching Kurt’s ass cheek.  _ Hard _ . Kurt could feel his face fill with color, but he didn’t jump that time. Finally, Sebastian sighed and walked back to lean against the desk again.    
  
“You’ll do.”    
  
“I’m so relieved,” Kurt said dryly and started to reach for his clothes, his skin buzzed and his heart was beating to heavy. He was doing everything he could to not show it, but Sebastian was getting to him. He felt small and foolish. He wanted the protection his clothing offered back as fast as he could get it.    
  
“No, no,” Sebastian said wagging a finger at him. “Not so fast.” He lifted an arm and pushed a button on the watch he was wearing speaking into it like an intercom. “Baloo, we’re ready for you, and bring Rose while you’re at it.”    
  
“What are we doing now?” Kurt asked, not able to keep himself from rubbing a hand up and down his arm nervously. He wanted to cover his groin so badly it was almost painful not to.    
  
“You passed your long overdue interview, “Sebastian said reaching out again to circle his fingers around Kurt’s limp cock squeezing slightly. “And now it is time to find your place among my ponies.”    
  
Kurt yelped and back out of Sebastian's grasp and Sebastian just laughed.    
  
Kurt didn’t have time to reply before the office door swung open and Baloo walked in, a young woman following quietly behind him. Kurt knew he was blushing furiously and felt idiotic about it, but it was beyond awkward to be butt-naked and standing in a room of completely clothed people.    
  
It didn’t help that Baloo was very obviously enjoying checking him out. While Sebastian had observed, and even touched him, without any signs of desire, Baloo looked like he was saving the sight of Kurt in his mind to jerk off too later.    
  
Then there was the young woman. Brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, conservative skirt and blouse with matching cardigan, she looked at Kurt as if there was nothing out of the ordinary for him to be standing there with his business on display for anyone to see.    
  
“This is Kurt, our newest and most flaming twink,” Sebastian said and she just nodded professionally.    
  
Kurt went back to glaring at Sebastian because it was the only thing he could do while feeling so helpless. 

“I want him waxed down, Marley.” Sebastian continued as if Kurt wasn’t even there. “The hair on his head and his eyebrows should be the only hair on his body. And the whole alabaster skin thing is good, but his arms and legs are a bit more tan than the rest of him so even that out.”   
  
“Do I not get a say in this?” Kurt asked, he kept himself neat and trimmed, but he did not like the idea of being waxed  _ everywhere _ .    
  
“No,” Sebastian said with a wave of his hand.    
  
“Don’t worry little pony,” Baloo spoke up. “Seb is good and knowing what clients want and gives makeovers accordingly.”    
  
Baloo’s lecherous gaze made his words less than comforting. Kurt moved a hand to cover his privates out of reflex, Sebastian flicked it away to keep him exposed.     
  
“And his hair… just a shade lighter. As far as clothing for this evening’s viewing… I’m thinking that black and leather look you put together so well?”    
  
“Mmmm,” Marley hummed in agreement, “I’d keep it minimal though.”    
  
“I leave that to your discretion.”    
  
“Wait…” Kurt interrupted as Sebastian's words hit him. “I’m starting  _ today _ ?”   
  
“Nooo, we thought we’d wait and let you have a little vacation here on our dime.” Sebastian replied as if talking to a toddler, “Yes, of course, your starting today.”   
  
Kurt simultaneously wanted to throttle Sebastian and just curl up in a corner and hide.  _ He was starting today.  _ _   
_   
Sebastian clapped his hands loudly and everyone looked towards him, even Baloo whose eyes had been fixed on Kurt up to that point. “I’ve spent enough time on this pony, please get him out of my sight.”    
  
“Of course boss,” Baloo said reaching for Kurt’s arm.    
  
“I can manage on my own,” Kurt snapped taking a step back and reaching down for his clothes, thinking too late that Baloo was probably watching his naked ass as he did.  _ Shit _ , he hated this.    
  
“No need to put that all back on,” Marley said, and at least her voice sounded kind. “Just slip on your pants, it is all coming off again where we are going anyway.”   
  
“No need to put  _ any  _ of it on.” Baloo added, “He wouldn’t be the first pony to be walked around here nude.”   
  
“If he wants to dress, let him,” Marley answered, as Kurt ignored them both pulling back on his briefs, pants, and tank top.   
  
“Why are you still here?” Sebastian asked and Baloo reached for Kurt’s arm again and again Kurt ducked out of the way. Baloo just rolled his eyes and walked to the door and soon the three of them were in the hallway, Kurt holding his shirt and shoes and feeling relieved to be covered again. Even if he did know what was coming.    
  
“I can take it from here, Baloo.”    
  
“Sebastian likes me to escort every-”   
  
“Shouldn’t you be manning the door?” Marley interrupted and Baloo’s shoulders dropped.    
  
“Yeah… fine.”    
  
He walked away like a kid denied their treat and Kurt’s muscles relaxed a bit.    
  
“Thank you,” Kurt said as he followed Marley down a hallway. This whole place seemed to be hallways.    
  
“I could see he was making you nervous.”    
  
“If someone looked at you that way you’d be nervous too.”   
  
“Mmmm, but you know… a lot of people are going to look at you that way. And… it won’t just be looks.” Marley stopped outside a door and gave Kurt a sympathetic glance. “You  __ do  know what you’ll be doing here?”   
  
“Yes, of course. First day nerves.” Kurt said even as his stomach flipped over unpleasantly.    
  
Marley opened the door to what led to a saloon type room, “We’ll start with the waxing and get it out of the way, then we’ll do a little tanning and give your hair a rinse with a nice glaze.”   
  
Kurt felt immediately more at ease. The whole atmosphere here felt familiar and Marley didn't seem like someone he had to be on guard against the way he did with both Sebastian and Baloo. Marley had a team of three people, all wearing nondescript black clothing and none of them ever speaking a word.    
  
Kurt couldn’t say that striping down and getting every inch below his chin waxed was a pleasant experience, but it all felt very clinical and not sexual at all, so that helped. They gave him a robe to wear and whisked his clothes away, Marley assured him they were taken to his room. Then they gave him a close shave and he was left in a tanning booth for a short time before Marley led him to a saloon chair and started on his hair. 

“I don’t want to go blonde, we’ll keep your chestnut just lighten it a bit.”    
  
Kurt nodded feeling his nerves grow again as the neared the end of his beauty regime. Every minute that passed meant he was closer to his first evening of working in the Carousel.    
  
“So… Sebastian didn’t seem to like you.” Marley said as her fingers worked through his hair in a calming fashion.    
  
“You picked up on that did you?”   
  
“He’s rather transparent.”    
  
“I was thinking he just treated all of his employees like that. I just got here, why would he not like me?”    
  
“I heard Orsee likes you,” Marley replied in way of an answer.    
  
Orsee seemed to be the go-to nickname everyone called Mr. Osiris.   
  
“What does that have to do with anything?”   
  
“Oh, Sebastian and the big boss hate each other and Seb usually picks his own ponies.” Marley turned his chair around so he was facing her, “So if Orsee likes you…” She shrugged, “You drew the short straw.”    
  
“Great. Just great.”    
  
“Mmm,” Marley turned him back to the mirror. “Just don’t let Sebastian know he gets to you and he’ll get bored and find someone else to pick on.”    
  
“Thanks, Marley.” He looked at her through the mirror and smiled, “You’re the only person here to treat me like a human being.”    
  
“Yeah, that’s because here you aren’t one.” She said matter of factly, and that wasn’t comforting at all.    
  
He was served a light dinner in the salon and told most of the time he’d take meals with the rest of the ponies, but they were short on time today. He hardly ate anything, he felt sick to his stomach. This was it, he’d long passed the point of no return, but he was just an hour or so away from actually… Kurt could hardly even think the words, but his body knew, he was tense, his muscles tight and his throat dry.    
  
He could only hope that his first client wouldn’t want anything too… out there.  _ It’s just sex. It’s just sex. _ He kept repeating to himself. Even though he knew that wasn’t really true.    
  
“Here, put these on,” Marley said after Kurt’s hair was done, shorter on the sides than he usually kept it and a light chestnut, and his dinner left mostly untouched. He was handed a black shirt box. “There is dressing room there.” She nodded.    
  
Kurt knew with what was about to come, and the fact that everyone here had already seen him completely naked, that a dressing room was redundant, but he appreciated the gesture all the same. He pulled the curtain closed behind him and opened the box lifting the items out slowly as dread bubbled up in his chest. “ _ Oh god _ .” Kurt could easily cry if he let himself, but he wouldn’t. He’d made his choices and for better or worse this was his life for the next few months. NYADA would be worth it -- it had to be.    
  
Kurt put on all the items Marley had given him and then wrapped himself back in his robe before walking out. Marley looked at him a little sadly when he came out in the robe, but shook her head and didn’t say anything.    
  
She glanced at one of her assistants. “Lead him to the viewing room?”    
  
“Yes, Miss Rose.” The young man ducked his head in submission and without a word started towards the door.    
  
“Thank you, Marley, for your kindness.”    
  
Marley reached up to cup one of Kurt’s cheeks in her hand. “There are others who will show you kindness while you are here, search them out. The worst thing you could do is isolate yourself. You’ll end up…” She stopped and took a breath, “Just don’t try to get through this alone. Okay?”    
  
Kurt nodded, not able to speak or he really would cry and then turned to the door where the assistant was waiting for him.    
  
He was lead back down a familiar hallway that he knew ended at the Carousel, but instead of taking the door he’d gone through with Baloo the first time he was here they took a side door that led to a back room. Sebastian was there looking over and giving orders to a group of about a dozen young men all dress in various revealing outfits. These must be the other employees, Kurt hoped there were a few future friends in this group.    
  
“You should take off the robe.”    
  
Kurt looked to find the assistant looking down at the ground as if afraid to make eye contact. “If Sebastian sees you still wearing it he’ll be angry.”    
  
Kurt nodded, appreciating the advise, it was time anyway. He couldn’t hide from his real purpose here any longer. He slipped off the robe and handed it to the assistant. “Thank you.”    
  
Kurt squared his shoulders, he wouldn’t show any weakness, and walked up to the rest of the group.    
  
Sebastian looked over at him and smiled. “Ah, my makeover was on the money as usual. You almost look fuckable now.”    
  
Kurt clenched his jaw but didn't speak. None of the other young men were so he followed their lead. He felt degraded and ridiculous in what he was wearing, but it wasn’t any more extreme than many of the other young men’s outfits.    
  
“Get in line,” Sebastian ordered and Kurt stepped forward, his tight black shorts barely covered his ass and he had leather bands on both wrists, each with a silver ring as if made to be hooked to something, and to finish the look off he wore a black leather harness that crossed over his back with a silver ring and then over  his shoulders and connected in the middle of his chest with another ring. Not only was the outfit very revealing it was obviously made to make him look submissive, ready to be tied down or chained up.    
  
Feeling on high alert Kurt followed the other young men into the drawing room, Sebastian counted them off as they went in. He was number nine. The room was a minimalistic room with a few chairs and stools facing the big one-way mirror that made up an entire wall. They saw their reflections but not the waiting clients on the other side.    
  
The young man dispersed across the room, some sitting some standing, all taking a pose as if ready for a magazine cover shoot. They seemed to want to be chosen. Then again, if you didn’t work you didn’t get paid. Kurt took a seat on a tall stool and tried his best to look confident, it wasn’t very comfortable, but his whole body was trembling slightly and he felt he could hide it better sitting down.    
  
At the top of the mirror was a little screen that was silently counting down, 10, 9, 8, 7… when it got to zero it blinked a few times and then went blank. Some of the young men stayed posed others relax a bit and chatted with each other or made suggestive eyes to the mirror. Kurt just sat still feeling sick and a little light headed. After a couple of minutes, a number lit up the screen again and a robotic female voice called out, “Seven”.    
  
“Ha!” A muscular young man with dark wavy hair, glittering blue eyes, wearing buckled leather pants and a collar around his neck stood from his seat. “First again.”    
  
A few of the other boys rolled their eyes as he left the room. The screen flashed and the voice called out a few more numbers. “Five.” “Twelve” “Two”. As they were called each young man would exit the room.    
  
Kurt wet his dry lips and tried not to look like he was about to throw up.    
  
“Nine” the voice called out and Kurt glanced up to see his number on the screen. He didn’t move.    
  
“That’s you, new kid.” The man closest to him whispered. Kurt still couldn’t move. “If Sebastian has to come in for you I promise you’re in for a rough night, plus they’ll dock some of your pay.”   
  
“Nine” The voice called again. Kurt stood, he wasn’t going through all of this not to make the full price he was owned.    
  
“Good luck.” The man called quietly as Kurt passed him. The door out of the room opened and Kurt walked though feeling as if he was about to fall to the ground his legs were so shaky. This was it then. He’d been chosen and he was about to meet his first client. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun…. Okay, I know you are all here for smut and I promise I’m getting there. My porn always ends up with a lot of plot. I can’t help it.   
> Also, I want to hear from YOU? 
> 
> Who do you want to see as clients that purchase time with Kurt? (though I have a good idea of who his first is). What about another manager at the Carousel? And the other ponies!? Let me know what Glee characters should show up. Not Blaine, I have plans for him, but please talk to me. I’m listening to and eagerly awaiting your suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone and everyone reading, I know this story is a little out there, but I hope you like it. And another thanks to those leaving comments and to those who leave suggestions as to what they want to see next. Your suggestions are not in this chapter, but I heard them and am writing them in! Meanwhile, keep talking to me, tell me if you have characters or things you wanted added to this story and I’ll do my best to include them!
> 
> Thank you.

  
Kurt was shivering head to toe even though his skin was flushed pink and too warm. He followed someone through the back room to a door adjacent to it, but he was so out of it he didn’t even remember if it was Sebastian, Baloo, or someone else leading him.   
  
He found himself alone in a hotel room sized bedroom, it was low lit and had heavy drapes over the walls and a thick plum colored carpet. There was a soft emerald green chair, a side table, nightstands, and a gold four-post bed with a deep blue plush comforter over it. Everything about the room screamed decadence and indulgence.    
  
Kurt tried to swallow, but his throat was so dry it was difficult. There was no one in the room and Kurt guessed he was meant to wait for whoever had just paid for him. He looked around again wondering if he should sit in the chair… or on the bed.    
  
His eyes landed on a crystal pitcher on the side table with a pair of matching glasses. There was a metal box on the table as well, but Kurt was more interested in wetting his dry throat then finding out what was in the box. He poured himself a glass, maybe he wasn't supposed to but his nerves were going to get the best of him. He felt jittery and light headed and at least something to drink would help his tight throat.    
  
He’d only taken a sip before the door to the room opened again. He was standing near the bed and he leaned the back of his legs against it for support. A man walked in, wearing a simple but stylish blue button up shirt and tailored pants. He wasn’t much taller than Kurt, and only a little broader. He had salt and pepper hair, black-rimmed glasses, and skin that was a little over tanned. He caught sight of Kurt and a smile lit up his face.   
  
“Hello.” The man said shutting the door behind him.   
  
As it clicked closed Kurt dropped to the bed, sitting on the edge with his hands clasped and trembling around his glass. His breathing quick and his body on display, suddenly his black leather shorts seemed to cover even less of him, but that was probably because this man was looking at him so intently.    
  
“God, you’re even more attractive up close.” The man crossed the room and Kurt couldn’t help but lean away from him. He caught himself and stopped, but it was too late his client had already noticed. “Yeah, they mentioned this was your first night here.” The man smiled again and held out a hand. “I’m Walter, and there’s no reason to be scared of me.”    
  
Kurt blinked a few times and swallowed deeply before reaching out to shake the man’s… Walter’s hand. “I’m… Kurt.” He voice was scratchy and he felt like an idiot, he was scared but he didn’t want to be.    
  
It was sex. And the Carousel may let some damn kinky stuff happen, but they weren’t going to let anything truly terrible take place. Kurt was here to make them money after all. The fact that his trepidation may sour his first client’s time made Kurt even more worried. What if he couldn’t do this? What if the Carousel fired him? Then his dreams of NYADA were over for good.    
  
He had to get a grip.   
  
Walter was watching him closely, probably wondering if Kurt was going to pass out.   
  
“Sorry,” Kurt said clearing his throat. “Just a little stage fright.”    
  
Walter laughed and shook his head. “You’re adorable.” He walked to the side table and poured himself a glass of water. “I should have ordered us something.” He said taking a sip. He a pressed a button on the table, Kurt hadn’t even noticed the intercom, “Could we get some iced champagne?” He looked at Kurt, “Do you like champagne?”   
  
Kurt nodded.   
  
“You know the kind I like,” Walter said letting go of the button. He fixed his gaze on Kurt and moved towards the bed sitting down next to him.    
  
Kurt did everything he could not to flinch as he took another sip of water and tried to think of anything to say or do. If he was meant to be playful or seductive he was failing miserably. It didn’t help that he felt ridiculously exposed sitting here with hardly anything on, and leather bondage gear, while Walter was still fully dressed.    
  
“Here,” Walter reached out for one of Kurt’s hands taking his glass and setting in on a nightstand. “Let’s get rid of these.” He unfastened one of Kurt’s leather cuffs and lightly kissed his wrist, the feel of Walter’s lips against his skin made Kurt shiver.  Walter did the same to the other wrist, placing the cuff on the lampstand. “No need for those. I promise we aren’t in for that kind of fun tonight. I just want to spend some time with someone so…” He looked into Kurt’s eyes and tilted Kurt’s chin up with a finger, “Someone so deliciously beautiful.”    
  
Kurt licked his lips and nodded. He knew full well what Walter meant by “spend some time with” still it seemed like Walter wasn’t looking for anything out of the ordinary. Kurt thought back to the long and terrifying list of things he had to be willing to do that was included in his contract. Yeah, if he didn’t have to start with anything too extreme that would help. He began to relax a little, as much as he could considering he was about to have sex with a total stranger.    
  
There was a gentle tap at the door and Walter got up from the bed to open it. He spoke quietly to whoever was there and Kurt watched as he slipped a tip from his pocket to the person’s hand. Walter was actually rather handsome if not a little too old for him. Okay, a lot too old for him, he was probably older than Kurt’s father.  _ Oh god don’t think about dad right now, he would be so ashamed.  _   
  
Still, Walter was in good shape and seemed mild-mannered, Kurt could do a lot worse for his first time. Walter wheeled in a champagne cart and popped the cork, he was pouring two glasses when Kurt stood up from the bed determined to quell his fears, or at least test his acting skill by pretending he wasn’t afraid. He walked up to Walter who handed him a champagne flute.   
  
“Thank you.”    
  
“My pleasure, I hope you aren’t disappointed in your first pairing,” Walter said taking a sip, “I outbid another gentleman who would have been closer to your age and maybe more appealing to you?”    
  
“No,” Kurt shook his head a smiled the best he could, “I’m not disappointed.” Kurt took a sip of champagne, and then another longer one. He licked his lips clean and noticed Walter watching him intently. “I’m glad it was you.” It was the truth too, Walter was making this easier for him and Kurt appreciated that. 

Kurt quickly gulped down his champagne, which made Walter laugh, and then walked back to the bed sitting down and patting next to himself.    
  
Walter placed his glass down, taking off his glasses and grabbing the metal box then started to unbutton his shirt. Kurt’s stomach lurched, but he felt like he was able to keep his expression calm. Walter kicked off his shoes and socks on the way and by the time he was kneeling next to Kurt on the bed he only had his pants on. He placed the box on the nightstand and moved closer to Kurt’s body.    
  
He was leaning in so that his face only a few inches from Kurt’s, “God, you’re nearly perfect aren’t you?” He reached for the front of the harness Kurt was wearing and used it to pull Kurt in until their lips met.    
  
Kurt’s body stiffened, surprised at Walter’s sudden move,  but he forced himself to try and relax. His eyes closed as Walter angled is head and opened his mouth kissing Kurt deeply. He tasted like toothpaste and champagne and Kurt did the best he could to kiss him back. Pretending he was in a play and just needed to act this out. Maybe there wouldn’t be quite so much tongue in a play… but pretending he was an actor and this was a scene was helping him get through it.    
  
Walter moaned into the kiss and pushed Kurt down on the bed before straddling him. Kurt had hoped with how amiable and easy-going Walter had started out as they would get to build up to what was coming, but Walter seemed eager now. Mouth moving against Kurt’s and he heard the zip of Walter’s pants as he worked them off.    
  
Kurt reached out to hold Walter’s shoulders, for some kind of anchor more than anything else and kept his eyes closed until he felt the warm, smooth skin of Walter’s obvious erection press against his stomach.    
  
Kurt gasped and opened his eyes breaking the kiss.    
  
“You like that?” Walter asked with a grin, slowly grinding his naked cock against Kurt.   
  
Kurt nodded, even though it wasn’t really true. Kurt wasn’t a prude. He liked sex. A lot. But he’d had a single one-night-stand in his whole life and besides that had only ever had sex with boyfriends, the two of them he’d had. This… having sex with someone he’d just met and didn’t know at all was totally new for him. He wasn’t really enjoying it so far -- but it was important that Walter didn’t pick up on that.    
  
“Yes…” Kurt said. “I like it.” His voice was breathy and short and he hoped Walter took it as desire and not for the apprehension it really was.    
  
If Walter's wide pupils and happy grin were any indication he seemed to be fine with how Kurt was behaving.    
  
“Here,” Walter rolled to his side and leaned on one arm. “Let’s get rid of this.” He hooked a thumb under Kurt's black shorts and Kurt shivered. Walter placed a kiss to his chest right next to one of the leather straps of his harness, “We’ll keep that though. You are so hot in it.”    
  
Without any other warning, Walter took hold of Kurt’s shorts and slipped them down past his cock, but not all the way off because they were caught between Kurt’s ass and the bed. Kurt wasn’t aware enough to realize he needed to lift himself up, he was still a little in shock at being on display for Walter’s roving eyes. Cool air on his cock and Walter’s heady gaze made a shudder work down Kurt’s body.    
  
Kurt thought back to what Marley had said about Baloo, that he wouldn’t be the only one to look at Kurt this way. She was right, Walter was staring at him like he was hungry and Kurt was on the menu.    
  
“Lift your hips?” Walter said and hi _ s  _ voice that sounded rough.    
  
Kurt did as he was told and his shorts were slipped off and tossed away in one quick movement. Kurt was left lying on the bed with nothing on but a black leather harness over his pale chest. Walter was also completely naked, but Kurt wasn’t really looking, it helped him to keep this at a distance in his mind if he didn’t take it all in.    
  
Walter for his part was thoroughly enjoying the show. “You aren’t a disappointment at all, now are you?” 

He circled a hand around Kurt’s ankle and then moved it up slowly stopping briefly on Kurt’s thigh, presumedly feeling Kurt’s muscles tremble under his touch.    
  
Walter watched his hand as it moved again slipping between Kurt's inner thigh and his cock, which was still completely limp, Walter reached out his thumb to gently stroked the soft skin of Kurt’s shaft which made Kurt shudder even harder. Walter seemed to like that. Finally, he cupped Kurt’s cock and leaned up to hover over Kurt kissing him again as he messaged Kurt’s balls.    
  
Kurt whimpered into the kiss, but it was less from excitement and more from uneasiness. He wanted to be able to enjoy this, or at least not think about it, but he couldn’t. At this point, he just wanted it over. He just needed to make his client happy if he was going to make money at the Carousel and get more clients in the future.    
  
After a few minutes of kissing, so much so that Kurt’ jaw was a little sore and his lips a little numb, Walter sighed and pulled up. He was beaming and the fact that Kurt wasn’t really getting hard in his hand didn’t seem to bother him. “Ready for more?” Walter asked, but he didn’t seem to really need an answer. He leaned over to the metal box on the nightstand and pulled out a small bottle of lube.    
  
Kurt’s whole body tensed and he again felt sick to his stomach. Walter noticed his reaction this time and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “This  _ is  _ the main attraction you know.”   
  
“Yes, yes. Of course.” Kurt tried smiling again. He let out a long breath and then bit his lip hoping he looked coy. “Do you want to do the honors or should I?”   
  
That brought another pleased laugh out of Walter. “I want to. I really, really want to.”    
  
Kurt nodded and moved to roll over to his stomach, but Walter stopped him, his hand moving from Kurt’s cock to his side. “No. Stay like that. Will you bend your knees up and then spread them apart?”    
  
Kurt was really hoping he be able to get through this next part by burying his face in arms while looking at nothing but the mattress, but Walter seemed to have other ideas. It took Kurt a moment to compute what Walter had told him to do, but eventually, he slowly bent his legs, knees up and feet flat on the bed, and then spread them apart, putting himself on full display in a way that left him feeling helpless and unprotected.    
  
“So perfect.” Walter murmured and grabbed a pillow sliding it under Kurt’s ass to lift it a little. He then opened the bottle of lube and squirted some out on his fingers. Kurt shut his eyes tightly, to keep out of the sight of what was happening as much as to keep himself from shedding any tears. He doubted Walter wanted to see him cry.    
  
Soon Kurt felt the tip of a slick finger against the edge of his hole. It circled for a moment before shallowly dipping in and out. Walter did this a few times, his free hand gently smoothing up and down Kurt’s trembling abdomen. “It’s okay,” Walter said softly as if talking to a frightened animal. “You’re going to be fine.”    
  
Kurt started counting backward from one hundred in his head and could slowly feel his body start to relax. That seemed to signal Walter to press his finger in more deeply. Kurt was able to take it without much trouble, so after a moment or two of this Walter slipped it out and then added a second finger.    
  
Kurt drew in a sharp breath. The stretch wasn’t anything he hadn’t felt before, but this was the first time he’d gone through this without even the least bit of arousal or sexual attraction. It made things difficult and he had to continually force his body to relax, for his sake as much as for Walter’s, because if he couldn’t get himself under control this was going to hurt.    
  
Kurt was pleased to find that if he could detach his mind even a little from what was going on he was able to relax enough for Walter to eventually add a third finger and start pumping in and out, slowly stretching Kurt open. Kurt’s breath was becoming heavy and his skin felt hot and prickly.    
  
Walter let out a low moan and Kurt blinked his eyes open to look up at him. There was sweat on his tanned brow and his eyes were dark and intense. “I’m going to need to be inside you soon. Are you good?”    
  
Kurt nodded, “Yes.”    
  
He wasn’t sure he  _ was  _ ready, but the sooner they moved on to the next part the sooner this would be over.    
  
Walter slowly slipped his fingers out of Kurt which caused Kurt to tilt his head back and let out a moan. Sure, he wasn’t really into this, but that didn’t mean he did feel everything Walter was doing to him. Walter’s breathing grew heavy as he looked at Kurt with am infatuated expression. He seemed to like it when Kurt was vocal. He’d try to keep that up, this was about pleasing Walter after all. Plus, if he did well maybe Walter would ask for him again. Kurt liked the idea of having a few regulars and not having to learn to do this with someone new every night.    
  
Walter was kissing him again now and Kurt kissed back reaching out to hold the back of Walter’s head.    
  
“You’re learning the ropes fast.” Walter murmured against Kurt’s lips.    
  
Kurt kissed him deeply before pulling back, “I have a good teacher.”    
  
Walter chuckled and lifted himself up, reaching again for the bottle of lube and Kurt thought over and over to himself.  _ Relax, relax, relax!  _   
  
Kurt watched as Walter lubed himself up, Kurt felt as if he was watching from a distance, he couldn’t connect what he was seeing with what was about to happen. But it  _ was  _ going to happen.    
  
Walter knelt between Kurt’s knees with a plam on each and spread them wider apart. Kurt closed his eyes but Walter whispered, “Would you mind keeping them open? They are so lovely.” And Kurt fluttered his eyes open again watching Walter, but trying not to focus on his actions. It didn’t work very well.    
  
Walter moved so that he was lined up with Kurt’s ass, still lifted a bit from the pillow. “Ready?” He asked, but Kurt felt the tip of Walter’s erection pressing in before he had a chance to answer so he just took a deep breath and nodded.    
  
One of Walter’s hands moved to hold Kurt’s waist as he leaned forward and, thankfully, slowly continued to press in. It was only through pure strength of will that Kurt didn’t tighten, he let his eyes grow fuzzy but he kept them trained on Walter’s face and allowed him to press in.    
  
Walter’s cock was of average length, but thick and it felt weird to have him inside, foreign and a little overwhelming. Kurt could feel his own body quaking, his ass lifting up and down slightly, Walter groaned at the movements.    
  
Soon, Walter eased back and then in again slowly pumping back and forth and Kurt found himself letting out little sighs and whimpers in pace with Walter’s movements - it wasn’t on purpose at first, but once he realized he was doing it he kept it up. Again, if Walter’s enthusiasm was any sign he liked Kurt’s sounds.    
  
Walter was picking up speed now, one hand gripping Kurt’s side the other pressing down on his knee so that it was almost touching the bed. It was very uncomfortable, he legs bent and stretched, his cock on full display, but he didn’t want to say anything that would break Walter’s concentration or enjoyment.  _ Just get it over with _ was the main thought in Kurt’s head. 

It was Walter who eventually stilled and looked Kurt in the eye, “Wrap… your legs around… me?” He grunted out.    
  
Every instruction Walter gave was in the form of a question, but Kurt knew that was just courtesy, he didn’t really have much choice. Kurt lifted his legs and wrapped them around Walter’s waist, hooking his ankles together behind him. Luckily, this was a better position for both of them and as Walter began thrusting again Kurt was relieved to find that this felt so much better than before.    
  
“Tell me… how it feels.” Was Walter’s next request, he was leaning over Kurt now, hands gripping as he pounded into him with grunts and moans. Kurt was sweating and hot, his muscles clenched around Walter and his breathing irregular. How did it feel? Weird, intrusive,  _ wrong _ .    
  
“Good.” Kurt panted, “It feels… so good.” Kurt’s hands were clinging to Walter’s arms as he continued to thrust into him. Walter was in great shape for his age, but Kurt was still surprised by how forceful his movements had become. “You make. Me feel. So full.” Kurt stuttered out with each jog of his body. He hoped his words might speed this process up. Then Walter moved up a little and his aim shifted and hit inside Kurt at just the right place. “Oh shit!” Kurt shouted.   
  
Walter looked at him and laughed happily. “That’s the spot is it?” 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Kurt clenched his eyes closed for a moment, “That’s…” He couldn't even finish his sentence his breathing was so ragged. He honestly didn’t know how to feel, in most ways he wasn’t particularly enjoying this, but parts of his body didn’t seem to understand that. And as Walter continued rhythmically and earnestly fucking him Kurt could feel himself start to get hard.    
  
Walter seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself, but his energy was also waning - his thrust irregular and his breath hitched - and he still hadn’t cum. Kurt may not know much about what he was doing, but he knew that if his client didn’t finish Kurt had failed.   
  
Kurt took a deep breath and looked directly in Walter’s eyes, “Come on baby. That feels so good. Harder, baby.” If Kurt’s face wasn’t already completely flushed he would have blushed at his own words. He sounded like a bad porno. He had to pretend his words were lines in a script, it helped Kurt mentally disengage a little if he could play a character.    
  
Walter seemed to get his second wind at Kurt’s encouragement, he moved harder and a little more deliberately causing Kurt to involuntarily cry out a few more times before Walter was groaning low and deep and Kurt could feel him cumming inside of him, warm and invasive.    
  
Kurt just held on to his arms, panting and waiting for him to come down. With a ragged chuckle, Walter eventually pulled out and rolled over to his back, rubbing a hand through his graying hair and smiling up to the ceiling. Kurt hadn’t come, he never got past half-hard and was now feeling a little uncomfortable, but that didn’t matter to him. He’d done it. He’d gotten through his first time. Kurt turned to his side, holding back a hiss at the slight pain in his ass, and propped his head up on his hand looking down at Walter.    
  
“Did you enjoy yourself?” Kurt asked his voice shaking a little.    
  
In answer Walter just reached for Kurt’s halter, pulling him down into a messy kiss. “You’re good at this, kid.” He said letting go of Kurt and yawning. “I bet you’ll just get better too.”    
  
Kurt smiled and watched as with renewed energy Walter sat up stretching and then hopped out of bed. Kurt glanced away, not looking at him as he stood fully nude cleaning himself up with wet wipes also found in the metal box.    
  
“Kurt?” Walter called after a moment and Kurt glanced back at him to find him pulling his pants on.    
  
“Yes?” Kurt sat up, reaching for a blanket at the end of the bed and pulling it up to his waist. He still wasn’t use to being naked around someone he didn’t really know. Even if that someone had just cum inside of him. He felt small and used and he really wanted a shower.    
  
“If I hired you again, would you like that?”    
  
“Yes. Please.” Kurt’s eagerness wasn’t even a facade. While Kurt wasn’t really looking forward to the next few months of doing this, at least Walter was easy to please and sex with him was straightforward.   
  
“Good.” Walter said buttoning up his shirt and then leaning over the bed to give Kurt another kiss, “Got to get home to the wife, but I’ll see you again soon.” With that, Walter strode out the door with a spring to his step.    
  
Kurt sat in bed stunned and a little queasy. Walter was married. Kurt shook his head. He was sure most clients here were hiding this from their real lives still, Kurt hated the thought of being part it.    
  
Mostly Kurt felt… relieved, if not a little dirty. He’d made his first client happy. He was going to be able to do this. He bit his lip and got up from the bed, his muscles a little sore and his heart a little raw.    
  
He took some time cleaning himself up before slipping his shorts back on. He wished he had a robe or something more substantial to wear. He was just wondering what he was supposed to do next when there was a sharp knock on the door and it opened quickly.    
  
Another black clothed stranger stood at the door as if waiting for Kurt.    
  
“Hello.” Kurt greeted feeling jittery and wanting this evening to just be over already.    
  
The man nodded, “Follow me.”    
  
Kurt did as he was told, his arms wrapped around his chest in a futile bid for some modesty. He was lead to a locker room and shown a locker that read “Kurt H.” there was a robe inside and the shower toiletries he’d packed. That meant someone had been through his things. That was not okay. He didn’t say anything about it though, too grateful to have his own shampoo and moisturizer to complain.    
  
“I’ll be in the hall.” His brusque guide announced and left.   
  
There was a large open shower area and one person already there. A locker room was a typical place to be without your clothing, but even in high school, Kurt had never showered when other people did. Being the only out gay kid in school it was more than just modesty, it was for his protection. 

He knew he was just going to have to get used to it here and the young man didn’t seem to mind. He was handsome, with dark skin and short shaved hair and was scrubbing up while humming under his breath. Kurt recognized him as one of the other young men on display earlier that evening.    
  
He nodded at Kurt but didn’t say anything so Kurt smiled, and then slipped off his shorts and the leather harness and tried to pretend he was alone as he went through his cleaning regime. Kurt purposefully cleared his mind as he washed cum off his body. The young man near him shut off his water and started to dry himself with a big towel when something about him caught Kurt’s eye. There were long painful looking welts all down his back. They were fresh too.    
  
“Oh my god.” Kurt gasped, “Are you okay?”   
  
The man looked at him confused for a moment before craning his neck to glance at his own back. “Oh, you really are new aren’t you? Don’t worry, I’m fine. He’s gone harder on me than this before.”    
  
Kurt stared at him blankly. “He… who? Who… did that to you?”    
  
“Just one of my regulars.”   
  
“I…” Kurt felt like he was going to throw up. “Do you need anything? Can I help in some way?” Kurt’s natural instinct to take care of people pushed aside his horror at what he was seeing and hearing.    
  
The man chuckled, “I’m okay. Really. If I need anything my shadow will help.”    
  
Kurt had no idea what that meant and realized he was still standing gawking as shampoo started dripping down his face. He stepped back into the stream of the shower to rinse it off.    
  
“I’m David by the way.”   
  
“Kurt.”    
  
“Sorry, I didn’t greet you when you came in, but some ponies don’t like to talk… after… so I didn’t want to bother you. Plus, I know the first night is hard.”   
  
“Yeah,” Kurt said stepping out from the water and grabbing a towel for himself, hardly able to pull his eyes away from the bruises on David’s skin. “I think I’m still processing.    
  
David nodded solemnly, “It usually hits you in the middle of the night when you're alone and tired. Try not to let it get the best of you. Things always feel better in the morning.”    
  
Kurt nodded again, his throat tight, he felt like he was going to cry.    
  
David went to his locker pulling on a robe and then headed towards the hall. “See you later.”    
  
Kurt was left alone again to dry off, do his moisturizing routine, and wrap himself in his own robe. That man, David, had been whipped or something this evening and he shrugged it off as if it were nothing. Kurt shivered, he didn't know if it was a good thing or not to be so immune to it.    
  
Back in the hall, the man in black was waiting for him… like a shadow and Kurt realized that must have been what David was referring too. All these silent people fading into the background but ready to assist when needed. They must be called shadows. Kurt knew he should probably introduce himself, but he was just too tired. Instead, he silently followed his shadow to the room he’d be living out of for the next several months.    
  
The man left without as much as a “goodnight”, the door shut behind him and Kurt found himself alone in a small but comfortably furnished room. He found his own clothes in the dresser and closet, and slipping into his own pajamas was the most comforting feeling in the world.    
  
Kurt tucked himself into bed pulling the covers up to his chin, he couldn’t stop shivering even though it wasn’t cold. His whole body was exhausted, he felt as heavy a lead. And he was suddenly hungry, but too tired to focus on it. He fell into a fitful sleep with images of bruise covered backs and the memory Walter’s moaning swimming in his mind. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello all! Another long wait between chapters because I've been busy with my coursework, sorry! Also, this is a shorter chapter, but we get to meet some more characters which is fun. If you are here just for the smut, no worries we have more of that coming up in the next chapter. Meanwhile, enjoy some Warblers!

Kurt woke up the next morning after a fitful sleep with his stomach feeling like an empty hole. He was  _so_  hungry. His nerves had kept him from eating much of anything the day before and then after the physical and emotional strain of his first... client, Kurt was left feeling ravenous. Kurt sat up in bed arm across his stomach and bare feet on the cool concrete flooring of his quarters.

His first client. Visions of sex with Walter has been a big part of what kept him awake last night. The sweat, the moans, the memory of a stranger's warm body over his own. That and the knowledge that he was going to have to go through the same thing,  _with someone new_ , again tonight.

_Oh yeah_ , now he remembered why food wasn't that appetizing.

He went to his closet and picked out something to wear for the day, something of  _his_ , something that he felt like himself in. Before he had to change for the Carousel at least, he was going to be as much of his own person as he could. He picked out a high collared shirt, a thick gray vest, pants to match and a belt that slung over the vest like a holster. His clothing was his only armor now and he was going to wear it well.

He was gathering a few things to go back to the locker room to brush his teeth and style his hair when there was a soft knock on the door. His brow furrowed in concern. There wasn't really anyone here he wanted to see right now, but he answered the door anyway. A young man wearing a black shirt and black pants stood on the other side, his head bowed towards the floor. It wasn't the same abrupt "Shadow" from the evening before, but he knew it was one of the quite background people that seemed to keep this place running.

"Yes?" Kurt asked his muscles tightening never knowing what was coming next in this place.

"Good morning." The man had a soft-spoken voice and he continued to stare at his black nondescript shoes, "I'm just here to see if you need anything and to show you to the dining hall if you wanted breakfast before your routine today."

At the mention of breakfast Kurt's stomach growled and he thought he saw the Shadow's lips turn up in a slight smile for a fraction of a second. "Um.. yeah. Breakfast would be good. Do I have time to freshen up first?"

The man nodded.

"And.. um. What is my  _routine_? What does that mean?.

The man finally looked up from the ground but didn't meet Kurt's eyes. "Sebastian didn't tell you what your days would be like here?"

Kurt's throat felt suddenly dry, "No." Should he be worried?

A deep furrow formed between the young man's thick eyebrows. "Oh. He must… not like you."

"Yeah, that's what I keep hearing," Kurt said with an exasperated sigh. "So why don't you tell me on the way to the locker room?"

The man nodded again and as Kurt exited his room he realized he recognized him from yesterday. He was one of the people who was helping Marley and then walked Kurt to the Carousel when the time came. Kurt hoped he would have this man as his Shadow more often than the terse man he had last night. Scared and shy wasn't a great companion, but it was better than a guide t who seemed to hate doing what he did.

On the way, the man explained that the ponies were kept busy during the day. Meal times were set, they had strict nutrition requirements, there were workout sessions in the morning and afternoon, semi-regular spa appointments to keep them well-groomed, at least an hour outside in the courtyard on most days and then some free time with the other ponies in the library. It sounded a little bit like a posh white-collar prison regiment to Kurt, but at least the employees' health was a top priority to Pantone, even if it was for pecuniary reasons.

"So I'll get to know the other employees pretty well?" Kurt asked finishing up his hair and checking his reflection in the mirror. He wasn't used to the new haircut and he hadn't decided if he liked the lighter color of his hair. Though it made him look younger, which he supposed was the point.

"You'll get to know the other ponies well if you want. Some prefer to keep to themselves."

"I prefer to make friends," Kurt said turning from the mirror to his Shadow. " Marley suggested I try not to make it through the next few months alone."

The man nodded. His default response if not asked a question that required speaking.

"Do you know the other… ponies?" Kurt grimaced, he hated the term, "Maybe you could give me the low down. Who is friendly. Who to steer clear of. I'm already on Sebastian's bad side I don't want to offend anyone else."

"The thing with Sebastian isn't your fault." The Shadow's voice had a bitter edge to it that Kurt was surprised to hear.

"No, but I have to deal with it."

The man nodded again. "Wes and David." He bit his lip and looked to the tiled floor of the locker room as if it was fascinating in some way, "they've been here longest and are well liked."

"David? Tall, dark, and handsome?"

Blaine looked up in surprise.

"I think I met him in the shower last night," Kurt's thoughts drifted back to the wounds on David's back, he shook his head trying to get that image out of his mind.

"Yes."

"Okay, good. Who else?" Kurt asked as the started towards the door.

"Thad is nice enough," The Shadow said as he led him down a hallway to the dining room, "But isn't interested in making friends while here."

"Good to know."

Kurt's Shadow started to smile a little, evidently happy to help Kurt. "Um… Elliot is a favorite. With the ponies and with the clients. He can be a little moody."

They reached a doorway and Kurt could smell delicious food and hear voices beyond the door.

"And what about you?" Kurt said hand on the door.

"I'll be here to escort you around until you get your routine memorized. And I'm here to help you in the evenings and after the Carousel, if you need anything at all."

"That's very nice to hear, but I mean  _who are you_?" Kurt smiled, he didn't know anything about the people who worked for Pantone, how did you even end up with this kind of job? Than again Kurt ended up here. If this quite young man was going to be following him around and helping him out, Kurt wanted to get to know him. He held out his hand to the stranger, "Hi. I'm Kurt."

The young man blinked owlishly at Kurt's outstretched hand and then slowly looked up at Kurt's face, but not quite his eyes. "People don't usually ask me that."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow, "But you  _do_ have a name?"

"Um… yes." He lifted his hand and shook Kurt's, finally meeting his eyes for the briefest of moments. "Hi. I'm Blaine."

"It's nice to meet you, Blaine," Kurt said smiling and pushing the dining room door open. "Are you joining us for breakfast?"

Blaine shook his head quickly looking down again. "No, but I'll be here after you are done."

"Okay." Kurt smiled at him hoping to show Blaine he didn't need to be scared, but he wasn't even sure if Blaine saw it. Then Kurt squared his shoulders and entered the dining room, time to find out what life at the Carousel was really like.

The room was already full of young men eating and talking and laughing. It was set up cafeteria style with a line for food and more black-clad workers serving. He grabbed a tray and took a deep breath enjoying the scent of bacon and eggs and pancakes.

"New pony!" The first server said calling down the line. "Remember his restrictions."

"Restrictions? Kurt asked looking at the bacon and licking his lips.

"Each pony has dietary restrictions catered to them. To keep them in the best possible shape."

"Sounds good," Kurt said trying to keep his mood up. "So can I have bacon?"

"No." The woman deadpanned. "Greek yogurt with steel-cut oats, your choice of fruit and water."

"Okay…" Kurt looked at all the food he was being denied and wondered if this was a normal restriction or more of Sebastian's distaste for him. He wasn't even getting a hot breakfast.  
"What about coffee?"

The woman's eyes narrowed. "Well… I was told no juice or milk."

"So then… coffee?" Kurt smiled hoping to win her over.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. Fine."

Soon Kurt had a tray with yogurt with oats and blueberries and a strong cup of coffee. All in all, not a bad breakfast. Sebastian may be petty be he couldn't  _starve_ Kurt. It would be bad for business.

Kurt stood with his tray and looked out at the dining room. Suddenly he felt like he was in high school again, sneaking off to eat in the library alone. He was an adult now though, and much more sure of himself. Besides these men were in the same boat he was, he needed to make friends.

There was only eleven of them. Two or three to a table. One dark-haired man sitting by himself. Kurt almost went to him, but then worried that he  _wanted_ to be alone. Finally, the man Kurt had met last night looked up and saw him.

"Come on new guy. Sit here." He said pulling out a chair next to him.

Kurt smiled in relief and quickly joined him at the table. David was all smiles this morning chopping down on some scrambled eggs and bacon, no trace that last night may have been rough on him.

"Wes," David said looking at the other person at the table. "This is the new pony, Kurt. Kurt, this is the old dog, Wes."

Wes nodded at Kurt with a small smile, "Old dog?"

"You've been here the longest," David said. "He just got here, teach him oh wise one!"

Wes rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Welcome to the Carousel, Kurt," Wes had thick dark hair, tan skin and though he wasn't smiling there was something kind about his eyes. Kurt was instantly inclined to like him. His voice was monotone though, leaving Kurt wondering how heartfelt the welcome was.

"Thank you?" Kurt wasn't sure how to respond to Wes' less than jovial tone.

"Yeah. He was being sarcastic." Another person spoke up as an athletic-looking man with light hair pulled up a chair and sat in it backward as he joined them, tray left on another table, clearly done with breakfast. "I'm Jeff." He sad with a winning smile. "The Carousel is the  _worst_. It is going to suck the soul right out of you."

" _Jeff_." Wes' voice was scolding. "Look at him, he's scared enough."

That surprised Kurt, he'd tried to smile a lot this morning, tried to show he wasn't afraid. Though, the truth was his stomach felt hollow and his hands were a little shaky. He must not be fooling anyone.

"Sorry." Jeff's grin faded, "I was just teasing new kid. It isn't all bad."

"Who did you have last night?" David asked, "How did things go for you?"

"Fine. I guess." Kurt said looking around at the concerned faces watching him. "It wasn't… I don't know. It was…" Kurt's throat tightened up.

"Oh god." Jeff's eyes went wide, "You haven't done this before."

"I'm new."

"Yeah, but you're  _new_ new. Like, you've never turned tricks, have you?"

Kurt swallowed deeply and lifted his chin, "I have now."

Wes nodded and David squeezed Kurt's shoulder.

"Wow," Jeff's expression was still one of surprise, "So you've never had sex for money and your first time is in  _this hell hole_?"

"I swear to god, Jeff! I'm going to duct tape your mouth closed."

"Kinky." A man Kurt recognized from being chosen first passed the table winking at the group, he had broad shoulders, bright blue eyes and highlighted dark hair.

"Go fuck yourself!" Jeff called to him, but he was laughing and there was no malice in his tone.

"I don't have to, people pay top dollar to do that." He winked again as he left the room.

"Elliot." David said finishing up his eggs, "The clients love him and he knows it."

Kurt felt a little hope bubble in his chest as he nodded and ate his yogurt, he like that everyone seemed to get along fairly well. Still, Jeff's joking about this place being a hell hole made him nervous. He knew a lot of time people laughed off things they really meant and he suspecting that's what Jeff was doing.

Wes took a piece of bacon off his plate and slid it to Kurt, "Listen, new kid, the first time is hard, but you did it and look, now you're here eating breakfast and making friends. That's what you have to remember. No matter what happens with the clients, life goes on. So who did you have last night?"

Kurt smiled weakly taking the bacon and hoping none of the food servers noticed. He wondered if that's what David told himself while being whipped last night -- life goes on. "Right. Um…" Kurt stirred his yogurt around and munched on the bacon. "I had a man named, Walter?"

"Oh, good old Walter." Jeff's smile returned. "Oh yeah, he likes the new boys."

"Good old closeted, married with a wife, and kids, Walter," David added.

"He is a good first night. Easy to please. Fast. Not rough." Wes nodded in approval. "I bet Seb was pissed you got him."

"Does everyone know that Sebastian doesn't like me?" Kurt asked.

"Gossip travels fast."

"It's a small group of us. We're confined to Pantone. We thrive on news around here. We heard you are basically the star of Olly's wet dreams and that Seb hates you for it."

Kurt sighed, "Olly is Mr. Osiris?"

All three men nodded.

"And why would Sebastian care about that?"

"They are super competitive, Seb wants Olly's job and-  _ow!_ "

David kicked Jeff's calf under the table, "This isn't the place for that kind of gossip."

"Just keep your head down and avoid Sebastian." Wes said with a smile, "That's pretty much what we all do. Sebastian is a tool."

Jeff and David nodded in agreement.

"Being on Sebastian's bad side will suck for a little while, but there is only so much he can do. It is his job to keep the Carousel running and profitable. And just one glance at you is enough to know that you are going to bank here."

Kurt smiled and looked down at his half eaten meal. He appreciated the compliment… but they were basically saying men were going to want to fuck him and even after getting through last night the idea made him somber.

"Look at him blush." Jeff teased, "You're like a babe in the woods." His eyes sparkled, "Clients are going to just eat you up. They love the naive ones."

"I… I'm not naive," Kurt said looking around the table. "I know what I'm doing here."

"I'm sure you do new kid. It's just you aren't as…. experienced as most of us." Wes explained, "We all were prostitutes before getting here."

"I prefer gigolo," David said with a laugh.

"Oh." Kurt looked around the group, none of these men could have been over twenty-five. Maybe he was naive, he didn't understand the life they'd come from at all. "I didn't know I was the only one who hadn't…"

"There have been others working the Carousel that hadn't done this kind of work before. You're just the only one like that here right now." Wes encouraged, "And in the end, it doesn't matter, we are all here for the same reason."

"Money!" Jeff practically shouted. "And Wes would know. He's been here ages."

Wes rolled his eyes.

"How long is ages?" Kurt asked his shoulders tensing. How long did people stay here?

"Nearly two years."

Kurt's stomach lurched.

"But my contract is up in two months." Wes grinned, "And then I'm out of here with more money than I've had in my whole life."

"It's longer than most people can stand being here."

"The money's good," Wes said with a shrug.

"That's why we're all here." David agreed. "We do what we have to do and keep our eye on the prize."

"It isn't all bad, some of the clients are… they aren't all bad." Jeff said looking down at the table with a slight blush to his cheeks.

There was an awkward silence around the table at that statement that kept Kurt from asking Jeff what he meant.

Jeff shook off whatever he was thinking and he looked around the table, "Well, I'm off to see July. Later boys!" He got up from the table, "Glad to meet you, Kurt, you're going to do just fine around here." And then sauntered off. There was something about his confidence that seemed a little force, but Kurt understood that. Kurt was king of faking confidence until you felt it.

"Did I say something to upset him?"

David sighed and looked to Wes to answer, "No. He just… he broke one of the top unspoken rules around here."

Kurt raised his eyebrows and looked back and forth between Wes and David. "Which is?"

"Don't fall for anyone," David answered.

"Don't fall for anyone that works at Pantone. Don't fall for another pony." David's voice was tight, "And  _god_ , above all else,  _don't_ fall for one of your clients."

"Poor Jeff." David bit his lip and paused for a moment as if deciding if he should say anything more, "You'll find out. Jeff talks about Nick enough, but you should now, we care about Jeff… but…"

"He's in love with a client." Wes took over when David faltered. "And we don't believe it is healthy. Jeff thinks they are going to be together when Jeff gets out of here and we just don't want him to get his heart broken."

"Clients say all kinds of things when they are paying for you, doesn't mean they want something legitimate out in the real world." David added, "Just remember what they are Kurt, men paying to have sex. That's it."

"You're worried about  _me_?" Kurt shook his head, "No need. I'm here to make the money I need as fast as I can and then I'm gone, and no offense, but I plan on never thinking about this place again when I leave. I'm not falling for  _anyone_."

Wes smiled, "That is actually the exact right attitude." He looked past Kurt's shoulder and nodded towards the door, "Is that your shadow?"

Kurt looked behind his shoulder to see Blaine waiting meekly by the wall. "Yeah, that's him"

"He's a quiet one. I think the quiet ones are best, but in this case, it looks like he is too timid to tell you you need to go."

"Oh!" Kurt hopped up from the table. "I'm learning my routine."

Wes and David got up from the table as well, "It was nice to meet you, Kurt. Let either of us know if you have questions. If you need anything just tell your shadow, they are here to fetch things."

"See you later, kid." Wes said squeezing Kurt's shoulder, "Keep your chin up."

Kurt nodded and hurried to Blaine, he felt immensely better after meeting some of the other employees.

"What's next on my schedule, Blaine?"

Blaine looked up surprised for a moment before he looked down again with a small smile. "Morning workout with Ms. July."

"Lead on!" Kurt followed Blaine out, he wasn't happy to be here exactly, but he was beginning to think that maybe he'd make it through this okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing from you so please feel free to talk to me. Anything you want to see in this story? Client suggestions? Kinks? Let me know. A reader mentioned they wanted some Jeff/Nick so while I haven't written that before I am slipping it in. So please feel free to let me know what you want and unless it squicks me or totally doesn't fit with the outline I have in my head I'm happy to try to add it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again. Shocking, I know! I'll try to make up for it with an extra long chapter. I added a client from one of your suggestions this chapter as soon as I saw the suggestion I knew I wanted to do it. SO thank you and keep them coming, I'm still looking for kink or client suggestions and I haven't forgotten the ones I've received.  
> Trigger/squick warnings at the end, read those first if you need to. I put them at the end so no there are no spoilers for those who aren't worried about warnings.

Kurt sat in a chair in Marley’s salon having his hair touched up. He had on his regular tight black shorts, a gray nylon salon cape as Marley used an electric razor to sharpen up his edges, and nothing else. It was a little weird how quickly he’d gotten used to standing around with barely anything on. The shorts covered him, but didn’t really disguise anything, still what was the use in worrying about that when in under an hour he’d be completely naked and in the middle of being fucked by a complete stranger?

Unless he had a repeat customer. Kurt had been working the Carousel for three weeks now, an amount of time that seemed at once much shorter and infinitely longer than it should. He’d had a few clients ask for him more than once. He’d been with Walter again a couple of times. He really liked having repeat business, it helped his pride, for one thing, knowing he was learning the trade fast enough to be asked for repeatedly -- plus it was just easier. He knew what was going to happen when he walked in the room and saw a familiar face. It really lowered his stress levels.

Though in all honesty, none of the men he’d been with so far had wanted anything very… well, kinky… from him. He had one man use the cuffs on his wrist to anchor him to the bedpost which freaked him out at first, but even though he was cuffed to the bed, the sex had been fairly vanilla. Also, it seemed that Kurt was, “Silver Fox Bate” as Jeff had coined it. In other words, the older gentlemen really liked Kurt. He hadn’t had a single client under fifty yet.

“It’s that baby face.” Wes teased, “Makes them feel young again.”

“I don’t have a baby face.” Kurt had argued but Wes had just smiled and shook his head as if he knew better. Which he probably did.

Kurt was eternally grateful to find friends among the other Carousel boys, Wes and Jeff being chief among them. However, sometimes being with them, after having to please a client night after night was a little… tiring. It was as if they didn’t know how to turn the charm and flitting off, or maybe it was more that if they did, they weren’t sure what they’d find in its place. Kurt couldn’t keep up the banter all the time. So, while he was grateful for the friendship and support of the other boys, he also loved those times where he could just be quiet, by himself.

Then there was Blaine. Blaine who never teased or flirted who didn’t expect Kurt to be high-energy or to talk about any of his clients. It was like the other boys lived by the philosophy, “if you act like you’re okay, you are okay.” Which was good and helpful… until it wasn’t.    
  
Blaine didn’t expect anything from Kurt, he was just… there, like magic, when Kurt needed him. There to lead him to the showers after a client, there ready with a warm towel and a sweet smile, there to give Kurt some cream for his wrist when they were a little chafed or sneak him some bacon on days, he wasn't allowed any.    
  
With Blaine, Kurt could let out a sigh and allow his shoulders to sag and not be on the defense. He knew it was Blaine’s job, but that didn’t make him any less grateful. Blaine went the extra mile when other shadows seemed to stay in the shadows. Kurt needed that. Especially seeing as he’d only been here three weeks and still had months of work left.

“Where’s Hummel?” A voice interrupted Kurt’s contemplation as Marley blew on the back of his neck to clear away the hair clippings.

“Here,” Marley said greeting Sebastian with a smile.

Kurt looked up at Sebastian's stern face and only just held back his groan. Some of his best days where when Sebastian was too busy to bother him. Sebastian was still finding any way he could to make Kurt’s life miserable. Even the other boys were surprised at how long Sebastian's jealousy towards Kurt was lasting. 

“What is he wearing today?” Sebastian spoke over Kurt's head to Marley. 

“The black shorts,” Marley motioned for Kurt to get up as she pulled the salon cape off him.

Sebastian looked Kurt up and down in a way that no longer intimidated him. It was just annoying at this point.

“ _ Again _ ?”

“It’s what you pick-” Marley started but was cut off when Sebastian lifted a hand.

“No, this is old. He has been here hardly any time at all, and he is already in a rut. We need a new, higher paying kind of client for him.”

Kurt clenched his jaw and didn’t speak even though being talked about as if he wasn’t there was maddening. He knew what higher paying meant. It meant that the client got to do more things from the list of things Kurt  _ had  _ to be willing to do. It meant things would be harder. Which, of course, Sebastian wanted for him.

Sebastian marched away motioning for Marley to follow him. Kurt wasn’t sure if he was meant to follow along or not but decided against it. The less of Sebastian inane prattling he had to hear the better.

Marley came back a few minutes later with something small and red on a hanger. “He wants you to change into these, but first I need to do your makeup, and we don’t have much time. I wasn’t told there would be a styling change with you tonight.”

“Makeup?” Kurt asked as he sank back in the chair, wondering what form of humiliation Sebastian had in store for him now.

“Don’t look so scared,” Marley laughed, “I know what I’m doing,” She opened a case of neatly organized makeup products, and took a moment choosing colors. Kurt was turned towards Marley so he couldn't see what was happening, but he knew she’d done something to his eyes, cheeks, and lips. There was a tight ball of nerves in his chest as she turned him back around to the mirror. It took Kurt a moment to take in what she’d done and let out a sigh of relief. Marley was right, he didn’t need to worry, her job was to make him look good.    
  
The makeup was very subtle, Marley had put very understated blush on him so that he didn’t look like he was wearing any he just looked flushed. And his lips were just a bit more red and plump looking than normal. The only obvious makeup was the black eyeliner she’d used around his lids, it made the blue of his eyes jump out.

“You’ll need to change into this,” Marley said handing him the little lingerie hanger.

Kurt nodded and headed to the curtain he could change behind, still not ready to just strip down in front of everyone the way some boys did. He found Sebastian had picked out yet another tiny pair of shorts, smaller somehow even than the black ones he’d gotten used to. Half his (admittedly toned, thanks to Ms. July) ass hung out the back of the red form-fitting fabric. They laced up on the sides so skin was showing all up his thigh, and stretched across the front so you could clearly see the outline and size of what was beneath. Kurt sighed, closed his eyes for a moment and then squared his shoulders walking out to the salon with his new look, which could only be characterized as “devilish imp”.

“Here you go,” Marley said finishing the look with a red leather choker collar with a ring fastened to it. He at least was without any wrist cuffs this time. Marley looked him over, but with her, it was just a professional eye making sure everything worked together. “Well, you do look a little dangerous Kurt. I guess that could bring a new clientele.”

“Oh joy.”

“You’ll be fine,” Marley said squeezing his arm encouragingly, but there was a kind of distress behind her eyes that Kurt had seen with her before.

“Are you ready?”

Marley and Kurt turned to see Blaine standing near them, head bowed, seemingly coming out of nowhere.

“Yes, he is.”

Blaine looked up briefly meeting eyes with Kurt.

That was another thing about Blaine, he never let someone else speak for Kurt. He was asking if Kurt was ready and waiting for Kurt’s response. Not that Kurt could do anything but say yes, still he appreciated the consideration. “Yes, I’m ready.”

Blaine nodded, “Sebastian wants everyone to line up.

Kurt followed Blaine to the waiting room outside of the Carousel. His nerves felt a little raw. Was he ever going to get used to this? Maybe it was the new outfit that was making him nervous. Sebastian was clearly trying to get a new kind of client for Kurt, while Kurt was perfectly happy with the relatively easy clients he’d had so far.

_ “If you make more money you are out of here sooner. If you make more money you are out of here sooner. _ ” Kurt chanted under his breath. Jeff made eye contact with him and winked as he mouthed, “ _ Great outfit _ ” which calmed Kurt a little as he and the other boys were lined up and then marched into the room behind the glass.

Kurt found a stool near the front and perched on top of it, posture perfect and eyes straight ahead. He wouldn’t show the fear swirling in his belly. He didn’t want the kind of man that enjoyed fear to pick him. He’d heard rumors about those kinds of clients, and it was unsettling.

Kurt had gotten used to being picked somewhere in towards the middle/end of the group so when Elliot’s number flashed across the screen first he wasn’t surprised. He  _ was  _ surprised when seconds later his number lit up the screen. Kurt blinked a few times and swallowed deeply before forcing a smile to his lips, show no fear, and then moved to the exit.

Blaine met him in the hallway an iPad in his hands and a wavering smile on his lips, but his big expressive eyes looked concerned.

“I was picked second,” Kurt said still a little in shock.

“That’s good,” Blaine answered quietly as he started leading him down the hall. “Even Sebastian can’t turn that into a bad thing.”

“That’s true.” They waited for a moment in an empty hallway and Kurt nerves started to build, “What’s the hold-up?”

“Your client wanted a minute in the room before you were brought in.”

Kurt swallowed and nodded.    
  
“You’re nervous.”    
  
“I’m always nervous beforehand.”    
  
Blaine’s lips tipped down and looked like he was about to say something else when a message popped up on his iPad. “Okay.” He stepped forward and lifted his hand to knock on a door, but turned to Kurt first, “I’ll be out here after like I always am.”

Kurt nodded again, grateful for Blaine's steady presence, but still scared of what might be coming.

Blaine knocked and then opened the door letting Kurt in and then closing the door behind him. Kurt caught one last encouraging smile from Blaine before he was alone in the room with his newest client. 

Kurt walked further in, his hands clasped in front of him before thinking better of it and letting his hands fall by his sides and his shoulders straighten.  _ Show no fear. _

The room was like the rooms he’d been in before. Bar cart, lounge furniture, a big bed with an iron bed frame and silk sheets. There was another table set up near the bed though with a canvas carrying case on top of it. Kurt’s mouth went dry wondering what was in the case.

He forced himself to look away from it and met eyes with the man across the room. He was younger than any of Kurt’s previous clients, late thirties maybe. And he was handsome, not Kurt’s type really, but he could admit he was aesthetically nice looking. He was shirtless and was slipping off his pants and folding them before laying them on a chair. He turned towards Kurt his eyes looking him up and down. Kurt took a moment to do the same. 

The man was in shape, a defined chest and strong arms, in the dim light of the room Kurt couldn’t make out his eye color, except for the fact that they seemed light, and he had sandy blond very curly hair. Kurt liked curly hair… well, he liked Blaine’s curly hair, but it was dark and not as short and… the man cleared his throat to get Kurt’s attention.

“God, how old are you?” The man asked but as Kurt opened his mouth to answer he raised his hand, “Never mind, don’t tell me, it is more fun that way.”

Kurt’s stomach churned.

“Your name?”

“Kurt.”

“I’m William, but Kurt, I would prefer it if you called me Mr. Schue.”

Kurt nodded. “Of course.”

“Of course…?”

“Of course, Mr. Schue.”

“Now then Kurt, I hear you’ve been a bad boy.”

Kurt chewed the inside of his lip, he wanted roleplay? Kurt wasn’t sure he’d be any good at that. Then again, he did want to be an actor, he could just fake it. That’s what he did for this job anyway.

“I… yes. I have been.” Kurt answered as William closed in on him.

“Mr. Schue’ or at least ‘sir’ is required. You know the rules of this school.”

Great, was this some kind of teacher/student fantasy? Kurt already didn’t like it. “I’m sorry Mr. Schue.” He said as William stopped directly in front of him.

He looked into Kurt’s eyes, he couldn’t have been more than a couple inches taller than Kurt but something about the way he looked at him made him feel small.

“I don’t know if I believe that you’re sorry.” He reached out and grabbed Kurt by the chin forcing his face back. “But disobedient boys always get their dues. Now,” He nodded towards the big bed taking up most of the room. “Get on the bed.”

Kurt’s heart was fluttering against his chest. What he had to do on a normal night was bad enough. Sex with strangers was still a difficult thing for him, but now what was going on? He really didn’t like the gleam in “Mr. Schue’s” eyes. He was stuck for a moment unable to move and a slow smile curled its way onto William’s lips.

“Oh, a stubborn one, are you?”

“No. No, sir.” Kurt said moving towards the bed, but a strong hand grasping his arm stopped him.

“Actually, how about you take off those extremely inappropriate shorts first. If you aren't going to abide by the dress code, you’ll suffer for it.”

“I…” Okay, Kurt really didn’t like this game, but the shorts were coming off one way or another anyhow. “Yes, Mr. Schue.” He started tugging them down his hips but a slap to his ass stopped him. It didn’t hurt, but it was startling.

“No. Unlace them one side at a time”

“Yes, sir,” Kurt answered and wanted to roll his eyes. The things these men wanted were so cliche. 

He started untying the lace on his left side, he hated that his hands were trembling slightly. He really didn’t want to give this guy and power over him… though the truth was, William had  _ all  _ the power. He kept going until the string was undone and the shorts hung off him loosely barely covering him. They were only stopped from falling off by the fact that Kurt had the fabric on the right side pinched between his fingers. He was told to unlace both sides and he was not about to go against instructions -- even if he got the impression William wanted him to do just that.

He undid the other side feeling the full weight of William's eyes on him, and then let the tiny piece of red cloth slip from his fingers and fall to the floor. There was silence for a moment as William leered at him.

“Mmmm, good boy. See, you can follow the rules when you chose to.” William’s pressed his hand against Kurt's chest, trailing down until it reached his abdomen, and he let the pad of his thumb lightly brush against Kurt’s dick. Kurt shivered involuntarily. “Now go to the bed.”

Kurt nodded and went to the bed sitting down on the edge not knowing exactly what William wanted. He watched as William took his own underwear off revealing a rather impressively sized cock. “You didn’t say, ‘Yes Mr. Schue’ or “Yes, sir’ when I gave you a direct instruction.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Schue…” Kurt thought he would try something here, maybe get on a more even footing, “I was just excited to get to the bed.” This kind of remark would have made great headway with his previous clients who liked to be flattered and think that a young attractive man like Kurt wanted them.

William seemed to be a different breed though. His brow furrowed, “I want obedience, not disingenuity.”

“Yes, sir.” Kurt wasn’t going to forget again. Even though with every passing moment, his disdain for this man was growing, he wasn't still aware of all the things William could do to him if he wanted. 

“And don’t forget what brought you here in the first place. Inappropriate attire. Speaking back to a teacher. Skipping class.” William walked towards the bed his eyes boring through Kurt.

William clearly had some back story in his head, and it seemed to be Kurt’s job to try and keep up. “Yes, Mr. Schue.” He didn’t like it, but he could do it.

William got to the bed and reached out looping his fingers through the choker Kurt forgot he was even wearing and pulling him forward into a harsh kiss. Kurt tried kissing him back, but William’s fingers in his choker were uncomfortable and he was worried that if William pulled any harder he would have trouble breathing. 

When William broke away, still hanging into the choker so that it dug into the back of Kurt's neck, his eyes were blazing. “I’m going to make sure you receive a punishment you’ll never forget.”

Kurt stomach plummeted and William let go of the collar pushing him harshly onto the bed and onto his back as he climbed up on the bed straddling him. Kurt’ heart squeezed in his chest.  _ Oh god, he was actually afraid of this ridiculous man.  _ And he hated that. He was Kurt Hummel and he never let a bully get the better of him.

“Really? Because you seem very forgettable to me.” Kurt spat out before he even thought it through. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them, but he couldn’t take them back now, he had to seem strong and unafraid. He glared up into William’s eyes as they widened in surprise.

“ _ Excuse me? _ ”

“Sorry, I meant to say you seem very forgettable,  _ Mr. Schue _ .” Oh god, he was an idiot! What was he doing?

Kurt was ready for anything, for yelling or grabbing him by the choker again, or even a sharp slap across the face.    
  
Instead, William smiled, “Oh, I  _ knew  _ you were a good choice.” He crashed his lips against Kurt’s again and Kurt gasped in surprise.

Soon William was kissing him deeply the entire weight of his body pressing Kurt down onto the mattress as his hands gripped Kurt’s arms and he kissed him until Kurt was dizzy and a little out of breath. He finally let up with a deep, satisfied intake of air, sitting up to straddle over Kurt’s waist, their cocks, William’s half hard and Kurt’s still limp, pressed against each other. William rolled against him a few times before he climbed off him with a smirk. “On your hands and knees.”

Kurt lay still for a moment catching his breath, he considered talking back to him again, but he was worried about this punishment he apparently had coming. It seemed like William didn’t mind if Kurt was a little mouthy, but he didn’t want to push his luck with full-out disobedience. 

“Yes, Mr. Schue.”

He moved so that he was on his hands and knees head down and ass pointed towards William. There was no way to take this position without feeling defenseless and exposed, but Kurt was almost getting used to that feeling with his clients. At least he knew what this meant, what they wanted from him when he was positioned like this -- then Kurt heard something unzipping behind him. He whipped his head around to see.  _ Oh god _ , how had he forgotten about that case and whatever was inside it?

“Eyes in front,” William said, and Kurt turned his head away even though it was killing him to not know what was coming. “Up on your knees.”

“Yes, sir.” Kurt sat up on his knees and felt the bed dip as William climbed behind him. He reached for Kurt’s neck sliding the collar around until the ring on the front was in the back. “Hands behind you.”

Kurt swallowed down his nerves not wanting his voice to come out shaky, “Yes, Mr. Schue.” He said as he brought his arms behind him.

He felt William wrap something around them, not rope, it was silkier to the touch, ribbon maybe? A thin, strong scarf? Once William had securely knotted his hands together behind his back, he felt William’s fingers slowly crawling up his spine to the choker, he seemed to be tying off the end of the fabric to the loop in the collar lifting Kurt’s hands a little as he did so. When he was done Kurt’s, wrists were firmly tied to the collar so that if he tugged on them at all it pulled the choker tightly against the front of his throat. Kurt could feel himself start to panic. He really,  _ really  _ didn’t like this.   
  
“Don’t worry, Kurt.” William’s voice took on a softer tone then he’d used before, “This is mostly because you look so pretty this way, it isn’t your punishment.”

Kurt wasn’t sure that was comforting.

“Now back down.” William pressed against Kurt’s back until he folded over, head down on the mattress, turned to rest on a cheek, while his ass was still lifted in the air. It wasn’t at all comfortable, especially as he was scared to move his hands too much, but there wasn’t anything he could do about any of this. He tried to focus on how much extra money all this trouble would mean for him.

“Now Kurt, I know deep down you want to be good. Maybe you’ve fallen in with a bad crowd, or have a boy you’re trying to impress? But it is my job as an educator to help you remember to make good choices.”

Kurt heard some rustling behind him, it seemed William was getting something else out of his case.

“Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mr. Schue,” Kurt forced out of his dry throat.

“This will hurt me more than it hurts you.”

It was that split second between William’s words and the first hit that Kurt finally realized what was happening here. He’d been stupid not to put it together before. Not that he really could have prepared for it. Something hard and unyielding swooshed through the air and hit Kurt’s ass cheek with a crack. Kurt let out a cry, both of pain and surprise. He’d never been spanked, even as a child.

There wasn’t even time for him to catch his breath before there was another harsh smack against his ass. Harder if possible, and then again, and again, and _again_. Kuty cried out with each hit and William was relentless. Kurt couldn’t help himself, the utter shock of what was happening and the hot pain of it had him shouting out in panic, “Oh _fuck_! No! Please!”

William didn’t listen, he spanked him hard several more times, moving his aim with each hit to strike a new part of Kurt’s ass. What was that he was using? A whip? No, there was a hard-unforgiving edge to it? A riding crop?

“You will learn to be an obedient student!” William shouted hitting him a few more times and Kurt realized what the weapon must be. A ruler.

Kurt let out a long cry of pain, his cheeks wet with tears and his body trembling. “No more, please!”

“I can’t stop until you understand. Do you understand?”

Kurt wasn’t even sure what the question was, but he knew what answer was expected, “Y-yes, Mr. Schue.”

William stopped thrashing him, he could hear him breathing heavily behind him from the exertion of his heavy blows.  

Kurt hated his tear-filled voice, hated to be made to feel so weak. He sucked in a breath and tried to steady his tears. It was only because he hadn’t been expecting it that he’d lost control like this. Yes, it hurt. A lot. But he  _ would  _ reign himself in.

“Yes, what?”

Oh god, had Kurt stopped listening? He honestly didn’t know what he was meant to say. “Yes… I - I want to be good Mr. Schue.” Kurt said moving to rub his cheeks against the silk sheets to dry the tears he was so ashamed of.

William let out a long sad sounding sigh, “I just don’t know if I believe you.” William was messaging his fingers into the flesh of Kurt’s ass, it hurt after the sound spanking Kurt had received, but not nearly as bad as the ruler. “But seeing as this is your first major offense, I could go easy on you.”

Kurt closed his eyes and hoped William meant that.

“But then, what kind of lesson would that be?”  

Oh god.

Kurt’s body stiffened, trying to be prepared this time, but there was really no way to prepare for a wooden ruler flying through the air propelled by a strong arm and gaining momentum before it strikes against already sensitive skin. Kurt let out a muffled shout of pain but didn’t let himself start to cry again. He was never going to cry in front of a client ever again if he could help it. 

Another swoosh of air and a hard smack, Kurt’s toes curled and he flexed his arms accidentally pulling against the choker on around his neck, coughing and sputtering. Oh yeah, he’d forgotten about that. He tried to make his arms and shoulders relax. William laid into him a few more times until Kurt was breathing through clenched teeth and knew his burning ass had to be as red as a tomato at this point.

When William finally let up Kurt slumped down on the mattress, no longer able to keep his ass in the air. He was folded over like a trembling child and he hated himself for it.

“You did good Kurt.” William called rubbing his back gently and moving into Kurt’s line of sight “I think you’ve learned your lesson.”

Kurt nodded and didn’t look at him, he was so angry he wasn’t sure what he’d say if he met William’s eyes right now.

“Come on, get back up,” William said moving Kurt back into place head down, ass up. There was more movement behind him and then the pop of a cap and the squirt of lube. Kurt took a long deep breath through his nose, this was going to hurt, but at least it meant maybe things were almost over.

William was gentle as he smoothed cool lube between Kurt’s ass cheeks, it was cold, but it felt good. He was even gentle as he worked him open one finger and then slowly two, but it still hurt. Kurt’s ass was raw and burning and William holding onto him to work him open was painful. In fact, William’s very gentleness made Kurt fell sick. But Kurt clenched his teeth and didn’t say a word, he didn’t even let out a moan.

“Okay, I think you're ready.” William moved Kurt’s body again so that he was bent over the bed, feet on the ground, it felt good to stretch his legs. Then he felt the tip of William’s cock against his hole and he squeezed his eyes closed tight, bound hands curled up in balls as William sild his hard erection inside of him, deeper and then pulling out and deeper still. God, he was big, and Kurt felt it all. It didn’t take long before William was gripping Kurt’s waist and slamming into him, hips and balls hitting against Kurt’s sore ass. Kurt held his breath, determined not to cry out, but with one hard, merciless thrust Kurt lost some control and let out a strangled cry.

William seemed to like that, moving faster, and soon was filling Kurt up with his seed. Kurt’s throat was tight and his eyes burned, but he wasn’t crying. After a long moment of stillness where William moaned and grunted making Kurt’s skin crawl, he finally pulled out. He slapped Kurt, once, twice across the ass, Kurt bit back his yell, and then fell down on his back next to Kurt on the bed.

“Holy fucking hell that was good.”

Kurt was turned on his check facing William but didn’t say anything in response.

“Wasn’t it good?”

Kurt ground his teeth together and nodded, but then remembered the rules. He did not need any more punishment. “Yes, sir.”

“And have you learned your lesson, you rebellious kid?” William said with a blissed-out smile.

“Yes, Mr. Schue,” Kurt answered the way he’d been told to, but he couldn’t keep anger and disgust from dripping off his words. William didn’t seem to notice. He hopped off the bed, squeezed one of Kurt’s ass cheeks, making Kurt hiss in pain, and started getting dressed. “Just stay there until I’m gone. It is such a gorgeous sight, your pale skin really does cherry up does it? Damn, that is going to bruise, just like Sebastian said it would.”

Kurt almost bit his tongue his jaw clenched so hard at those words. Sebastian had led William to pick Kurt knowing exactly what he was going to do? Right at that moment Kurt honestly didn’t know which of the two men he hated more.

Mr. Schue packed up his things and then bent over the bed to press a kiss against Kurt’s unresponsive lips. “Until next time, Kurt.” He said. 

Kurt didn’t watch him leave, he only knew he was gone by the sound of the door closing behind him. Kurt shivered and crawled up onto the bed laying curled on his side, his hands still bound and tied to his neck. He wasn’t sure what he was meant to do know.

He heard the latch of the door open again and let out an involuntary groan if William had come back he didn’t know if he could handle it, he couldn’t take this any longer tonight.

“Kurt?” A soft timid voice called out. Kurt knew that voice, he moved enough to see that Blaine had entered the room. Kurt let out a long breath feeling every muscle in his body finally relax. Yes, he was naked, and bruised, and tied up, but if Blaine was here, then for tonight at least, everything was over -- and someone kind was here to take care of him.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waring: Heads up things get a little intense in this chapter, some dubcon, light bondage, spanking, teacher/student roleplay, and Kurt being powerless -- so be prepared for that.


End file.
